


Kiss Him Once For Me

by the_painless_moustache



Series: The Most Wonderful Time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Christmas, Cookies, Derek Hates Malia (for a bit), Fuck okay here we go, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Malia can full shift, Married Couple, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, everyone else has kids, mpreg fantasy, sort of, they have a dog, which has NOTHING to do with the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_painless_moustache/pseuds/the_painless_moustache
Summary: Derek and Stiles third Christmas as a married couple. It doesn't quite go as planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (eve) EVERYBODY!  
> So I feel like I missed a million tags here, so please tell me if you want some added. Also, if you notice typos, let me know. I didn't really get the time to reread like I wanted, so I hope it all makes sense!

 Derek wakes up with a wet nose in his face. There's a part of him who feels sad he's used to this, but mostly he's just resigned. He sighs and rolls over, but Kettle snorts and forces her nose between his shoulder blades.

 "Stiles," Derek sighs. His husband grunts in acknowledgement. "Get your dog off me."

 Stiles shifts and then Derek feels a hand come over his hip. "She's not on you."

 "Her nose is."

 "Derek, she's a dachshund. Her nose is long. I can't control where it goes."

 Derek huffs, and Kettle curls a little tighter against him. Stiles squeezes his hip before removing his hand and rolling out of bed. After a moment, there's a soft whistle and Kettle flails beside him. He can't help the snort of laughter as the dog flops herself onto her feet and leaps from the bed, hitting the wood floor with a scrabble of claws.

 After ten minutes of fruitless attempts at sleep, Derek rolls himself out of bed and joins his family in the kitchen. Kettle is currently staring at Stiles, who is staring back as he deliberately eats his cereal. Derek kneels down to scrub a hand over her head.

 "You know," Stiles points out. "This is why she sleeps on you."

 "Because I pet her?"

 "You spoil her."

 "By petting her?"

 "How much of your cereal goes to her?"

 Derek ignores him and accepts the adoring look Kettle gives him with a small smile. "He's just jealous, isn't he?"

 Stiles grunts and turns to browse his phone. Derek stands and gets himself his own bowl of cereal. Kettle pads around behind him, waiting patiently. And if he happens to spill some of the dry cereal, well...he's tired.

 "I'm going to clean my office out today. Anything you need?"

 "My coffee cup." Derek grumbles, not managing to hide his smile when Stiles turns and kisses his shoulder.

 "Coffee cup, you got it." Stiles agrees, smacking Derek on the butt. Derek turns to watch him trudge back up the stairs before looking down at Kettle, who is sitting patiently at his feet. "I think he's onto us." Derek tells her, and her tail slides back and forth across the floor.

 Derek and Kettle have settled down on the couch with the news running in the background by the time Stiles comes back down. He's wearing pretty casual clothes, but he's wearing older jeans that fit his butt pretty well. Derek raises an eyebrow at him, since Stiles makes a point of not wearing those for anything other than _important occasions, Derek, like dates and con jobs_.

 "We need to do laundry."

 Derek huffs unhappily. Kettle stirs in his lap, scrambling up his chest to pop up over the back of the couch and try to get Stiles attention. Stiles reaches over and rubs both their heads. "I don't like the way Francine looks at you in those."

 "Part of the reason I decided to switch, remember?" Stiles reminds him with a smile.

 "Just had to put it back out there."

 Kettle takes Stiles attention by snapping playfully at his fingers, growls escaping her even as her tail swings back and forth. Stiles playfully grabs at her snout until Kettle gets so excited she flails onto her back, landing helplessly back into Derek's lap.

 Stiles turns to Derek and scratches at his cheek lightly. "I promise to show as little of my butt to her as possible."

 Derek can't help the snort that bursts out of him. "I appreciate that."

 "I should be done by lunch. Wanna meet somewhere?"

 "Can't," Derek sighs. "Staff meeting."

 "Mmkay. Say hi to Boyd for me."

 Derek leans up to accept the kiss Stiles offers him, snags the front of his shirt and holds him until Stiles starts laughing into his mouth and pushes him back. "I'll be home by two." Derek tells him while he leans down to press kisses to Kettle's head.

 "Mmkay, we'll be here." Stiles chirps, scratching behind Kettle's ear one more time before waving at Derek and leaving.

 Kettle hops off Derek and goes to the door. Derek sighs and listens to her whine for five minutes before getting up to go pick her up. It's the only thing that shuts her up, which Stiles finds endlessly amusing considering that Derek also mopes when he's not around. Derek just tries to find some solace in sharing his misery.

 He and Kettle mope together on the couch for about an hour before Derek looks down and says "Do you want to go for a walk?"

 Kettle _loses_ it. She wriggles so hard she falls off the couch, and then struggles to get upright before making a run for the door. Derek can't help but smile. He goes upstairs to change, Kettle barking impatiently at him from the bottom of the stairs.

 When he comes back down, she's scratching at the table that generally keeps their mail and now Kettle's leash and harness. He grabs it and she jumps for it, tongue now hanging out haphazardly. It takes more time convincing Kettle to hold still than it does to put the thing on, and then they go.

 He doesn't get to run as fast as he likes to with her, since her legs are so tiny, but her enthusiasm makes it worthwhile. Her nose goes from the air to the ground to the piles of wet leaves on the side of their driveway without any sign of discrimination. Derek, for his part, enjoys breathing in the cool winter air. It hasn't snowed at all, but sometimes when he wakes up in the middle of the night he'll find frost dusting the windows.

 He spends most of the walk thinking of the logistics of getting the house ready for Christmas. He knows Stiles wants to spend the weekend picking out a tree, but he's also got a new project starting in January so he's going to be busy mocking up web designs. Derek expects he'll spend most of his three weeks off up in the office on conference calls.

 With a sigh, Derek tugs Kettle to turn around, who does so happily. He wishes, briefly, that he could be as easy to please as her.

***

 Derek's hauling Stiles' favorite pizza up the driveway when he sees the car. It's something little and blue and not something he recognizes. He's trying to remember if anyone had mentioned getting a new car when he walks into the house and smells it. Something new, _someone_ new. It smells almost like a werewolf, but sharper. More wild. Derek drops the pizza on the table by the door and goes for the kitchen. "Stiles? Stiles, are you—"

 Stiles looks over from the dining room table. Next to him is a woman with short dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Stiles smiles, but she does not. "Derek, hey. You're early." Stiles comments.

 "Who is she?" Derek demands. He's not the alpha anymore, but in some ways he very much considers the pack—Stiles in particular—his to protect. Stiles tells him it's a symptom of him losing his family, which he's sure is true, but mostly he just thinks about the days when he _was_ the alpha and he'd nearly lost everyone.

 Stiles' smile fades. "Whoa, okay. Okay, Derek, calm down."

 "Who are you?" Derek snaps, stepping forward. Stiles jumps up and the girl's eyes go hard blue.

 "Derek, this is Malia." Stiles rushes out, stepping forward. Stepping _between_ them. "She's my new partner, and she's a were-coyote. It's _okay_. She's not here to hurt anyone. We're actually waiting for Scott."

 Derek stares at her, and she stares back, and it's a _challenge_. Derek immediately hates her. "Wait outside." he growls.

 Kettle appears then, whining softly, and Stiles curses under his breath before picking her up. "Okay, Derek, just—go outside. Take Kettle. I'll be out as soon as Scott gets here."

 "This is _my house_." Derek snaps, but he says it to Malia like she's the one who is trying to kick him out.

 "Derek," Stiles hisses, shoving Kettle at him. " _Go_."

 Derek takes the dog, sends one more glower at Malia and stalks backwards out of the room. Once outside, Kettle spends the entire time pacing the porch, occasionally pausing at the door and looking at it sadly. Derek's too upset to console her.

 Scott shows up and raises his eyebrows. "Hey, man."

 "Get her out of my house." he orders.

 Scott frowns. "What's the problem?"

 "She is in there with my husband, and I am not." Derek growls. "Get. Her. _Out_."

 Kettle whimpers behind him, and when he looks she's rolled over onto her side.

 Scott nods slowly and tiptoes around him. Kettle scrambles inside with him, leaving Derek completely alone on the porch.

 Stiles steps out a few minutes later, Kettle in his arms again. He drops down next to him on the steps and scratches at Kettle's ears. "So, do you want to explain what was up with that?"

 "You brought an unknown supernatural creature into my house." Derek snaps. "You took her side over mine."

 "There aren't sides, Derek, and—okay, I'm sorry about bringing her here." Stiles pauses here, waits for Derek to look at him. "Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't think, okay?"

 "I don't trust her."

 "You don't know her." Derek just grunts. "Derek," Stiles sighs and reaches him, but Derek just pulls away from his touch.

 "Forget it." he snaps as he stands. "I'm going for a walk."

 "Derek, don't leave." Stiles begs. "Please, I don't—I don't want you to leave."

 "You don't believe me." Derek looks down at him, hurt blooming in his chest at the lost, sad eyes Stiles stares back at him with. "You think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. But this is who I am, Stiles, who I've _always_ been."

 "I know." Stiles murmurs. "Derek, I know it is. I didn't marry you because I didn't know who you were."

 "I trust my instincts. _You_ have spent years reteaching me to trust my instincts."

 "I know." he sighs.

 "My instincts tell me not to trust her."

 "Okay." Stiles sets Kettle aside and stands to grab his arms. "I believe you, Derek. You don't trust her. You don't _have_ to trust her. She's just talking to Scott about being in the territory. I don't think she knows anything about packs at all." He moves his hands up to cup his face. "But I have to work with her, Derek. She's my partner, I don't have a choice."

 Derek glares at the door.

 "I love you." Stiles reminds him firmly. "I love you, and I trust you. I believe you."

 Derek looks back at him, finally relaxes in his arms. "Thank you."

 "Of course," Stiles leans up and kisses him. "Of course, big guy. Always."

  The door opens while Derek is clinging to him, and Derek almost doesn't let him go. But he does, to a point. He still hooks an arm around his waist and stares Malia straight in the eyes. Scott, however, seems as chipper as ever.

 "She's cool." Scott declares. Then he stops and looks at Derek. "You cool?"

 "We're working on it." Stiles assures them, putting a hand on Derek's chest. "But if you don't mind, I've got a lunch date."

 Derek's hand clenches possessively on Stiles' hip as Malia stares him down, and he's not sure if it's her skill or his emotion that's preventing him from reading anything on her face. After a few seconds, she finally turns to Stiles and speaks. "We'll talk on Monday?"

 "Yeah, I'll call you." Stiles promises quietly.

 Then Malia is walking off the porch and into her neat little blue car. Scott awkwardly waves at her as she drives off, and then offers a sympathetic look to Derek before leaving himself. Derek slumps when they're left alone, and Stiles turns to pull him into a hug he didn't know he needed.

***

 It doesn't get better. Stiles spends most of the first week of his new at-home position on Skype with her, and after that doesn't work ends up going over to her house and coming home smelling like her. It drives him crazy. He spends most of their nights trying to rub the smell off of him, which at first makes Stiles guilty and then annoys him.

 Derek is staring at an empty tree he'd picked out and hauled in by himself when Stiles gets home. He hasn't looked at the time since he'd turned off the last Late Night TV show, but he can guess it's nearly two.

 Kettle's nails scrabble on the wood floor as she charges for him, and Stiles whispers his hellos, completely quiet until he steps a few feet ahead and sees Derek sitting on the couch. "You're still up."

 "I haven't gone to bed alone in nearly ten years." Derek reminds him, perhaps a little harshly. Stiles' shoulders slump. "I was just worried."

 Stiles looks from him to the tree, and his face falls further. "You went and got one."

 "You didn't seem to have the time. I saved decorating, though. I thought I'd surprise you."

 "Derek..."

 "It's fine, Stiles." Derek sighs, standing. "I get it. It's work."

 "This is one of the biggest projects I've had to work on." Stiles pleads, stepping between Derek and the stairs. "I'm _trying_."

 Derek goes to take a deep breath, maybe to calm down. Unfortunately, all that does is fill his nose with how _saturated_ Stiles is with Malia's scent. Derek growls, grabs the front of his shirt and _pushes_. Stiles trips back against the side of the stairs, grunts and puts his hands on Derek's shoulders automatically. Derek grabs his wrists and pins them to his sides. "You don't understand what the hell this is doing to me." Derek growls. "You don't—you smell like her all the time, you don't—I can't _stand_ that!"

 "Derek, I can't stop that!"

 "Then I will!"

 Stiles sucks in a breath as Derek rips his shirt—quite literally—off his body and throws it at the floor. Then he immediately puts his mouth to work, breathing over any hint of scent that isn't his, that isn't _theirs_. Stiles grabs at his hair, pulls and pushes in desperation to either get him to stop or get him to start somewhere else.

 Derek finally sinks to his knees and _bites_. He actually forgets everything for a moment except for how angry he is, how badly he needs Stiles to _stay_ , and he sinks his fangs in. Stiles yelps, shoves at his head and hits him hard enough that it shakes him loose.

 Derek falls backwards, stares at the spots on Stiles' hip oozing blood and tastes it when he licks his own lips. "Oh, god..." he breathes, scrambling to his feet. "Stiles, I'm sorry. Shit, I didn't—"

 Stiles interrupts him by kissing him, hissing when Derek pushes up against his bite but otherwise not complaining. Derek melts again, falls apart in Stiles arms and needs to claim for the first time in years.

 "Do it," Stiles gasps against his mouth. "Derek, do it, please."

 So Derek works his pants open and gets them around his thighs, and then does his own. Then they're touching, rutting up against each other like kids and Derek has both hands on the banister above Stiles' head, working his hips as hard as he can while Stiles digs his fingers into his ass, begs for more.

 "You're mine, _you're mine, mine, mine..._ " Derek snarls. Then he pushes his hand up against the bite, feels his fingers slip through Stiles' blood and all he can think is that he wants to bleed for him, too. He has, many times, but this is more. "I'm yours," he gasps, turning his head to the side. "Fuck, Stiles...Stiles, bite me. Please, I'm—I'm _yours_."

 Stiles nods, then lurches forward and just sinks his teeth in. He doesn't break skin, but it hurts and Derek feels the blood rush up to the top. He chokes out a moan and comes, slams his hips up against Stiles' and forgets about why he's even upset for one pure moment.

 And then it comes rushing back to him, the anger. Jealousy. He reaches down and smears his come over Stiles' cock, up his stomach, back down to start jerking him off. Stiles reaches up, digs his fingers into his hair and just hides in his neck, pained little moans breaking through his mouth until he comes with a jerk and a gut-wrenching groan.

 And then everything is still, and quiet. And Derek's guilt sets in as heavy as it's ever been.

 "I'm sorry. I shouldn't—I shouldn't have bit you."

 "I'm okay." Stiles promises. "It's not that bad, I'm okay."

 "I know...I know you're doing what you can, Stiles." he sighs. "I just..."

 "I know," Stiles whispers, cupping his chin. "I know, Derek. I'm sorry." The silence drags after that, and Stiles slips their hands together and leads him up the stairs and into their bathroom. Stiles wipes them down and then Derek cleans and bandages the lightly bleeding shape of his teeth on Stiles' hips.

 They get undressed and crawl into bed together, Stiles pressing kisses against his palms. Derek closes his eyes and _breathes_. Kettle gets with the program after awhile, appearing from wherever she went to hide from their arguing. She plops down between their legs, completely oblivious, and Derek has to smile a little.

 "I never want anything to happen to us." Stiles whispers. Derek tightens his fingers a little. "I spent a long time trying to get you, Derek Hale, you can't back out on me now."

 Derek finally leans in to kiss him, heart twisting when he feels tears on Stiles' cheeks. "I won't. You know I won't. You're everything to me, Stiles. I love you so much."

 "Don't you ever forget it." Stiles sniffs, pushing his head under Derek's chin. "You need me to survive, remember?"

 Derek laughs softly, pulling him closer. "Yeah, I do."

***

 When Derek comes home from his shift at the fire station and finds Malia waiting on his porch, he's less than pleased. But she stands when he gets out of his car and lowers her chin in submission. "I need to talk to you."

 Derek shakes his head and angles to move passed her. "I'm sure whatever problems you're having, you'll want to talk to Scott, not me."

 She steps in front of him and then sighs, looking somewhere off into the trees as her shoulders slump. "It wasn't easy to come here, okay? I wouldn't have if I had another choice."

 Derek narrows his eyes. "What is it?"

 "I'm pregnant."

 Derek's heart jumps, which is _bizarre_ because he has no reason to believe the pregnancy has anything to do with him. Unless...

 "It's not Stiles'." Malia sighs just as the thought hits him. She levels a glare at him. "If you don't respect me, at least trust your husband."

 Derek's blush is filled with fury, but only because he knows she's right. So he just crosses his arms. "So why are you telling me?"

 Her glare falls into something more vulnerable. "Can I come inside? Please?"

 It takes every ounce of patience he has to agree. They walk into the house, and Malia awkwardly sits at the dining room while Derek makes himself coffee. He grabs his cup and then hesitates. "Do you want some?" he offers stiffly.

 "No, thanks." Malia laughs quietly. "I've heard it's not so great to drink coffee when you're pregnant."

 Derek nods like he's heard that, like he _understands_. He understands nothing about what's happening here. He fills his cup and then sits across from her, taps his fingers helplessly. "So...um..."

 "Stiles doesn't know, if you're wondering." Malia starts quietly. "I came here first because...because I don't want to keep it." At Derek's even more bewildered look, she sighs and rubs a hand over her face. "Look, you and Stiles have something, okay? Something I don't have with the guy who knocked me up. Something I'm not sure I'll ever get to have, or even _want_. And I don't particularly like you, but Stiles—Stiles talks about you like you're a god. And it makes me think that maybe I could like you." When Derek just stares, she looks towards the window. "He's talked some about how you've been talking about kids."

 Derek's jaw drops. "Oh my god."

 Malia continues like his world isn't completely upside down. "I don't like the idea of abortion. I don't even know if it's really _viable_ with shifters like us. So, I just...I thought I'd talk to you. See if you were even interested in having that sort...relationship, with me."

 Derek stares at her, then at his coffee. "You want us to raise your baby." he mumbles, the thought running over and over in his head. _Baby, your baby, our baby..._

 "I don't want to be a mom. I don't—I don't _think_ I do. And that's something we'll need to talk about, too. But...but right now, I just want to know if _you_ would be okay with me being in your life like that."

 "Yes." Derek finds himself blurting. Malia's eyebrows shoot up, and Derek's aren't that far behind. "Yes, I—I am. I'm okay with that."

 Malia gives him a nervous smile. Her scent is suddenly much sweeter to him, something _soft_. Derek finds himself laughing, rubs a hand over his face. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a dad, _oh my god_."

 "Well, not for awhile. I'm only two months." Malia's hand still comes to rest on her stomach. "I heard the heartbeat last week. It woke me up."

 "You heard it?" Derek struggles for a moment, tries to listen over Malia's heartbeat, but it's too soft for his ears. "I guess your ears are better than mine."

 "We'll need to talk about that, too." Malia reminds him. "About the differences between us. It's not guaranteed they'll be a shifter. The father's human. But if they are, you'll want to know those things."

 "Yeah, yeah of course." Derek agrees eagerly. "So you're a coyote? I didn't know there were other were-types out there."

 "I imagine there's more than just other canines." Malia says with a shrug. "I would tell you more about it, but I was adopted. My mom was the only one who knew, but she was human. It made for some rough times. I imagine it'll be easier, having someone else. Having a...a pack."

 Derek feels guilt run through him. "Stiles said you didn't really understand pack dynamics. He didn't really mention why."

 "I didn't tell him. There was no reason to. If we weren't in this situation, I wouldn't be telling you." Malia pause and then sighs. "It's...hard, for me to trust people. I've been on my own for a long time. I like it. I like being able to go where I want when I want and how I want. I almost ran this time, too, but...but something made me stay. Made me think about other options."

 "Stiles." Derek says automatically with a soft smile. Malia frowns, but it's more confused at his understanding than his answer itself. "That's why you stayed, right? Because of Stiles." At Malia's hesitant nod, he continues with "Stiles does that to people. That's why you picked us, right?"

 Malia shifts in her seat before admitting "Yes."

 Derek nods. "He's like that."

 "So..." Malia sighs, looking around the room. "What comes next?"

 "Next we talk to Stiles." Derek says with a shrug. "And then, if he agrees with me, then..."

 Malia gives him a small smile as he fades into silence. "Then you two prepare to be dads."

 Derek's face splits into a grin he can't stop. He covers it just to make himself feel a little less dumb. He nods. "Yeah...then that."

***

 "Did she say if we could name them? Because I think we should try to, like, mash names together. You know, like...Clauria."

 Derek just grins stupidly at his husband as he paces around their bedroom. Kettle keeps jumping up on his legs, occasionally tripping him up, but he doesn't really notice. "She didn't say, but I don't imagine that would be a problem."

 "Two months, you said?" Stiles does a quick count and heaves a deep breath. "That's July."

 "Mmhmm."

 "We only have seven months to get everything ready!"

 "We've got four bedrooms in this house, Stiles." Derek reminds him. "It's not like we're starting from scratch."

 "But we've got to paint, and baby proof, and get the crib and toys and _clothes_."

 Derek sits up then and gestures for Stiles to come to him. He does, sullenly, and Derek tugs him up onto the bed. Kettle huffs and trots out of the room with Stiles out of her range. Stiles brackets his knees around Derek's hips and glares at him. "Stiles," Derek says slowly. "Just enjoy this with me, okay?"

 Stiles' cheeks go pink and he rolls his eyes. "Of _course_ I'm enjoying this, Derek. I'm just..."

 "Over thinking." Derek finishes for him, dipping in to kiss the responding glare away. "I understand completely, but can it wait until we tell everyone else?"

 "Oh my god, how are we going to tell everyone?" Stiles gasps, eyes lighting up. "Should we have, like, a party? Or—oh! Malia can come to Christmas! We can tell everyone then."

 Derek's first instinct is to recoil, but he doesn't. He still doesn't _love_ Malia, but his feelings towards her have definitely warmed in the last twelve hours. He nods and slides his hands under Stiles' shirt. "Yeah, she can come to Christmas."

 Stiles' whole face goes golden. Derek can't help but smile back at him, shakes his head at how _in love_ he is and then is immediately bombarded by Stiles' mouth. He hums, digging his fingers into Stiles' hips until they grind into his. Stiles bites his lip and pulls back with a wicked grin. "Do you think telling me we're going to have a baby is going to get you into my pants?"

 "I think there are _far_ easier ways to get into your pants."

 " _Rude_ , but not untrue." Stiles agrees, hips starting to rock in small increments. Derek rubs circles with his thumbs until Stiles sighs and leans down to kiss him again.  Derek reaches up to card his fingers through his hair, licking lightly at his bottom lip until Stiles moans for him.

 Stiles sits back, cheeks far more red than Derek has come to expect. Then he bites his lip, and Derek realizes it's not because he's hot, but it's because he's embarrassed. Derek raises his eyebrows and waits. Stiles, like always, bursts like a dam. "I'm going to say something and I—I don't know if it's going to make you uncomfortable." Derek nods his encouragement and Stiles takes a deep breath and rubs his hands over his chest. "Okay, um...Derek. I would...I would like you to put a baby in me."

 Derek's reaction is purely visceral. He's fingers go so tight on Stiles' hips that he actually yelps and tries to jerk away. Instead of letting him go, Derek uses the motion to roll him over. Stiles gapes up at him, blush running down his neck. Derek pulls his underwear off and throws them out of his way. "Say it again." he orders.

 Stiles closes his eyes on a moan. "Oh my god, Derek, _please_. Please, I want—I want your baby inside me, god."

 Derek shucks his own underwear and ducks down to lick at Stiles' cock. Stiles whimpers, hands fisting in his hair as he works down to start licking at his hole. He hikes up Stiles' leg over his shoulder and slips the tip of his thumb in beside his tongue.

 "I want—I want to feel you come inside me, I want to feel it so much Derek."

 "You will," Derek promises between his legs. Stiles probably doesn't even hear him, but the words aren't that important. Derek's wolf has been clawing at his insides since the words had left Stiles' mouth. _I would like you to put a baby in me_. It's not possible, he _knows_ it's not. It doesn't seem to matter to his wolf though, and he really doesn't care either.

 He stops eating Stiles out when he's got two fingers fully inside him, and only because he gets smacked in the head with a tube of lube. Stiles glares at him, gritting his teeth. Derek huffs a soft laugh and pulls out to slick his fingers up. He eases two back in slowly to watch Stiles' back arch. He just teases the third against his rim for a second before Stiles squeaks " _Derek please_."

 The third and fourth fingers go quickly, because Derek gets pulled to his wits end. Stiles begs, pleads and cries for him to fuck him, to come in him and make his stomach swollen. Derek's eyes are full-on blue by the time he slips inside Stiles. Stiles cups his face and holds as Derek pounds into him. Their bed is knocking into the wall, and Derek's tempted for a moment to roll him onto the floor but he stops just short.

 Stiles fumbles for a second, getting a hold of his hand. "Feel it, Derek, feel—feel what your doing to me." he gasps as he presses it to his stomach. "Your cock in there, spreading me open, filling me up with your babies."

 Derek growls, pulls his hand back so he doesn't push his claws into Stiles. "Wanna see you swollen with it."

 "Me, too." Stiles agrees, throwing his head back. "Derek, please. Please mark me."

 Derek leans down and bites into his neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to definitely bruise him for awhile. It's just under his jaw, totally unable to hide. Stiles cries out, bucks his hips up to Derek and that force is what drives Derek even deeper inside him. That thought makes him come, clawing at his bed and trying to bury even deeper inside.

 He collapses on Stiles, groans weakly as shivers rock his body. Stiles pets the back of his neck and kisses the side of his head as he gathers himself. Finally he raises his head, catches Stiles' smile with one of his own. Then he slips out of him and down his body. Stiles' breath catches as Derek wraps his mouth around him and slips his fingers inside him. He finds his prostate without issue, and prods it while nursing on the tip of his cock.

 "Oh my god, Derek...Derek, please baby, I don't— _oh my god_." Derek swallows as he comes, eases his fingers out and watches Stiles' face as he sucks his own come off them. Stiles giggles at him breathlessly, tugging his hair. "Get up here, big guy." Derek climbs up his body and kisses him gently, petting his stomach. Stiles bites his lip. "I know there's no way, but..."

 "But." Derek agrees.

 They kiss lazily for awhile, and then Stiles starts laughing. "You totally wrecked our mattress."

 Derek wants to argue, but one quick glance confirms Stiles' claim. There's fluff and fabric all over and when he looks at the wall, he sees an actual hole knocked into it. He laughs, because there's not much else he can do. Stiles kisses him with a smile.

***

 Malia loses her apartment a week before Christmas. She doesn't say much about it except to curse her landlord under her breath, but Derek thinks that maybe she shifted and her landlord noticed a dog in her apartment and freaked out.

 Although he and Malia have an understanding neither are overly fond of one another, so it takes a little convincing to get her to move in with them and a little more that Derek really _does_ want her there. But she does move in, and they find that they can get along when they're both putting forth an effort. Stiles is beyond overjoyed about it all, which makes it easier. They somehow manage to keep her pregnancy a secret from the rest of the family, which also means Stiles is in full-on Christmas prep mode.

 Derek gets done with his shift at the fire station and comes home to find Malia in an apron and covered in flour, frowning at a glob of dough on the counter. Stiles is dancing around her, Christmas music blaring. She looks up at him and scowls. "Don't say anything."

 "You look very domestic." Derek coos.

 "We're making cookies." Stiles informs him. "I've decided that's how we're announcing."

 "Cookies?"

 "He wants to do pink and blue icing." Malia huffs.

 "It'll be adorable." Stiles insists, ducking around the counter to smack a kiss on Derek's cheek.

 "I'm sure." Derek chuckles. "You guys need help?"

 "I need _out_." Malia says, undoing her apron.

 "We haven't even rolled the dough."

 Malia holds a finger up. "Stiles, I am pregnant and I do not bake. I have spent all my patience. I need a run."

 "I'll go with you." Derek offers. "I could use the stretch."

 Malia throws her hands up, but she doesn't argue as she stalks out the door. Derek brushes a kiss across Stiles' forehead as he follows her.

 She's already without pants by the time he gets out, shivering in the cold. "Stiles is wonderful, but _Jesus_." she mutters.

 "He's a lot." Derek agrees. "But it's what I love about him."

 She shrugs out of her shirt and underwear and shifts. Derek's thought about asking her a few times about how she manages a full shift, but it had always been extremely personal for his mom so he never does. She looks at him when she's shifted, blue eyes blinking impatiently at him. He rolls his shoulder as he shifts, his mouth stretching and senses sharpening. Even though he can't full shift, it still feels like shedding his human skin.

 Malia yips and dances a little on her toes, and he nods.

 And they run.

 She's so much faster than he is. He's not sure if it's the full shift or if it's just another one of their differences. He loses her in the first couple of minutes, just barely able to hear her feet hitting the ground ahead of him. They race in a five mile circle, as fast as either of them can move. When they come back around to the house, Malia slows next to his side and shifts back, panting and smiling. She's always been pretty, but Derek can truly see beauty in her wildness.

 "That was exactly what I needed." she tells him, taking a deep breath and turning her face up to the sky. "Thank you."

 Derek lets his wolf recede and says "Of course."

 "I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, but I'd like to think that maybe we could call each other friends." She looks at him, eyes still shimmering. At his nod, she looks back towards the house. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in. I hate to ask any more."

 "But?" Derek pushes.

 Her hand comes up to rest on her stomach. He feels a flash of panic at the sight.  _She wants to keep it, she's leaving, we're not having a baby..._ "It's your baby." Malia reassures him, rolling her eyes at his racing heart. "I would never back out of that. I made you a promise, and I do not regret that. I don't think I could be a mother." She takes a deep breath and nods as if to assure herself. "But I want to be in the baby's life."

 Derek takes two breathes before laughing. The look she gives him is far from friendly, but Derek can't help it. He reaches out and pulls her to him. "Of course you can be part of the baby's life, Malia." he agrees. "Stiles is going to freak out."

 "A good freak out?" she asks timidly, arms coming around his waist.

 "A very good freak out." Derek chuckles. He eases back and nods to her. "You have a spot in our pack if you want it, Malia. And you'll always have a spot in our lives, and our child's life."

 He thinks she might tear up, but she looks away too quickly for him to tell. "Thank you." she forces out, and then she breaks off and hurries over to the pile of her clothes. Derek follows her at a much more leisurely pace.

 Stiles is mid-icing when they come back in the house, and he gives them both a haughty look. "If you think either of you get to try any of these, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

 Derek ducks in and kisses the back of his neck. "Save some icing for later."

 Malia grunts and waves at them, but he sees a small smile twitch on her lips before she's out of sight. Derek closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. "She wants to stay," he murmurs to Stiles.

 Stiles goes still. "Stay?"

 "She wants to be part of the pack. Part of our lives."

 Stiles twists in his arms, shock clear on his face. "She wants to stay?" When Derek nods, Stiles jumps on him, holding him tightly. Then he reels back. "Wait, you're okay with it, right? You want her to stay, too?"

 Derek nods. "Yeah, I want her to stay."

 Stiles beams at him, ducking forward to kiss him soundly. "She's going to stay."

***

 Derek wakes up Christmas morning to Stiles brushing kisses across his shoulders. He hums and Stiles bites. "Morning, handsome."

 "Time?"

 "A little before eight. I'm about to go down and start muffins."

 Derek nods and wriggles a little further into the bed.

 "I'm coming to get you at eight thirty. Don't get too comfy."

 Derek grunts and ignores him. He drops back off to sleep for awhile, until Kettle suddenly drops onto his back and knocks his breath out of him. She scrabbles up his back and starts licking at his face relentlessly. He finally grabs her and flips over. Stiles is standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed and a grin. "Totally unnecessary."

 "Malia's helping me make muffins."

 Derek's eyebrows go up. "Is she sick?"

 Stiles' smile fades a little. "I think she's nervous."

 Derek's own stomach flutters with butterflies. He nods. "I can understand that."

 "Are you nervous?"

 He takes in Stiles' posture, how stiff and tight it is. He sits up and gestures for Stiles to come around the bed so he can tug him into his lap. Kettle tries to scurry between them and finally gets settled on Stiles' thigh. He gestures over next to the dresser. "I think the crib should go there."

 Stiles' smile comes back slowly. "The sun's going to wake them up."

 "But then it can fall asleep looking at your mom's dancer."

 Stiles swallows thickly and turns to give him a thorough kiss. "We're gonna be good dads." Stiles promises against his mouth.

 "We're going to be _great_ dads." Derek argues, and Stiles laughs.

 They go downstairs after Derek gets dressed and find Malia with flour smeared all over her shirt. She points at Stiles and growls "If these suck it's your fault."

 Derek kisses the side of Stiles' head and gives a thumbs up to Malia before going for the coffee.

 "If you followed the instructions I gave you before I left—for not even five minutes, by the way—then they won't suck."

 "He only sucks at one thing." Derek quips, and then promptly gets smacked in the back of the head with a glob of batter.

 "Malia," Stiles sighs. "Now he has to go shower."

 "He knows the rules." Malia gripes. "No sex talk."

 Derek just grins and takes the glob from his hair and smashes it into Stiles'. "Oh no, now we both have to shower." he says as Stiles gapes at him.

 "If you leave me alone with these again, I'm throwing them in the trash." Malia warns.

 Stiles throws his hands up. "I live with psychopaths."

 Just then the door opens, and Erica shouts "Hello, darlings! We brought presents!"

 Stiles scoops the batter out of his hair and throws it in the sink with a glare at the two of them. "In the kitchen."

 "Well, of course you are." Erica agrees as she waltzes in. Kylie's following behind her, and she hops up on a bench. "Where are my muffins?"

 "Our hair." Stiles mutters.

 Erica lifts an eyebrow and then shrugs and dips a finger in the bowl before passing it to Kylie, who does the same.

 Boyd enters with the McCalls on his heels. Vivian squeals when she sees Malia, and throws herself at her legs. Malia's look is so horrified that Derek nearly snorts coffee out of his nose. Stiles whacks him with a towel.

 "Why do you have batter in your hair?" Scott asks with a frown, flicking at said batter in Stiles' hair.

 Stiles turns and raises an eyebrow at Derek. Derek smirks and says "Seduction attempt."

 Scott looks between them and finally just sighs.

 "Ick!" Wyatt yells from Allison's arms. Allison chuckles. "Hair ick!"

 "Yes, Wyatt, my hair _is_ ick." Stiles agrees. "Which is why I'm going to go rinse it out real quick." Derek gets as far as opening his mouth before Stiles turns and throws the towel at him. " _Alone_."

 "I don't think that's an efficient use of time."

 "Please stop." Malia sighs, pinching her nose and covering it in flour.

 "Malia, can you change into a real wolf again?" Vivian asks.

 "Coyote." Malia corrects, and then perks up. "And yes, yes I can."

 And like that, Malia and Vivian have vanished out the door and Stiles runs up the stairs, leaving Derek with the muffin batter. Kylie takes another finger of it and wrinkles her nose. Derek snorts and throws the bowl in the sink. "I bought a couple of packs of cinnamon rolls."

 "Pre-made?" Erica gasps, clutching her chest.

 "I won't tell if you won't." Scott promises. "I'm starving."

 All the wolves turn towards the front as the door opens and Lydia says "Vivian's riding on a coyote. Is that safe?"

 Derek full out laughs as they walk in. "Yeah, that's Malia."

 "She can full shift?" Isaac complains. "That's unfair."

 "Where's the kids?" Allison wonders. Wyatt wriggles in her arms with the mention of his favorite friend.

 "Out with Vivian and Malia." Lydia waves. "Are those premade?"

 "His punishment for not letting me shower with him." Derek decides, setting them out on a cookie sheet.

 Lydia shrugs. "Your funeral."

 "Hey, what about these?" Isaac says from the laundry room.

 Derek turns and his heart skips. No one really cared before, but now they're all intensely focused on him. Well, everyone but Lydia, Kylie and Wyatt. Isaac raises an eyebrow and waves around the cookies, the ones with the pink and blue frosting, all neatly packaged. The ones Stiles had promised to hide last night and promptly forgotten about after Derek carted him up to their room.

 "Dude," Scott steps forward and touches his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

 "Were we not supposed to see the cookies?" Isaac asks nervously.

 "Did you guys run out of Christmas frosting or something?" Lydia asks. "Is that why? Stiles is embarrassed about his pink and blue..."

 He sees the moment it dawns on her. Her jaw goes saw, her eyes wide. Kylie is now swiveling between the adults trying to figure out what's happening. Isaac is still dangling the cookies in the doorway of the laundry room. Erica, Scott, Allison, and Boyd are all waiting for an explanation, and Wyatt is starting to fuss.

 Which is when Stiles yells "Parents are here!"

 "We wanted to surprise you." Derek offers to Lydia while Stiles lets in John and Melissa. He hears Vivian, Chase, and Peyton all trail in behind them, which means Malia's probably close behind. "It was his idea."

 "Why's everyone so quiet in here?" Stiles teases from the hallway. When he walks in he skids to a halt, staring at the cookies. "Oh my god."

 "What is it?" John asks, peaking over his son's shoulder. Vivie and Chase shoulder their way through, and Peyton crawls under their legs.

 Peyton gasps. "Cookies for breakfast?"

 Melissa pokes her head around John. "We're having cookies?"

 Malia walks in the back door then, completely redressed. She stops with one foot in the doorway when she senses the tension, and then nearly backs out when she sees the cookies.

 Peyton walks over to Isaac and jumps to grab the cookies. Wyatt struggles out of Allison's arms and all the kids open them and start in on them. None of the adults move to stop them, either too confused or too shocked to do so.

 Stiles finally shrugs helplessly and says "We're having a baby."

 A loud of chorus of _what_ goes through the kitchen, but Lydia just smiles with tears in her eyes and makes her way to Derek—who is closer—to hug him. He vaguely hears Stiles explaining the situation with Malia, but Lydia's tear-filled giggles get most of his attention. It makes joy bubble up in his stomach to have this. There was a time not that long ago when he'd never thought he'd have any of it. Not his friends, not Stiles, especially not his own kids.

 Lydia finally pulls back to explain to cookie-cover Peyton why she's crying and Derek turns to see John clutching Stiles' shoulders and beaming at him. Stiles is flushed, happy and overwhelmed and beautiful. He looks at Malia, who is being smothered by Melissa and looking more than a little happy about it. Boyd claps him on the shoulder and shoots him a grin. "So, a dad huh?"

 "Think I can do it?"

 Boyd shrugs. "You did alright with us."

 Derek snorts, but he looks at Erica—itching for her turn at Stiles—and Isaac who is grinning down at his wife and daughter, and he nods. "Yeah, I guess I did."

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho!!  
> [My tumblr!](http://thepainlessmoustache.tumblr.com/)


End file.
